


Good Company & Found Family

by CtrlShroom



Series: the guys and their season ambiguous interactions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas still has his wings, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crack, Eileen Leahy Lives, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Established Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Illegal Activities, Jack Kline Has a Soul, M/M, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trip, Run-On Sentences, dadstiel, dean and cas have a thing but they don't talk about it, lets pretend like cas can taste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlShroom/pseuds/CtrlShroom
Summary: The boys are fresh out of cases and season long villains so they decide to high tail it to Sioux Falls on a family road trip to introduce Jack to his family and maybe encounter some...illegal shenanigans on the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: the guys and their season ambiguous interactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007016
Kudos: 4





	Good Company & Found Family

Jack shut his suitcase and pulled the red zipper around the side and grabbed his backpack. And swung it on his shoulder. He made his way to the war room and took a seat his flatmates must still be packing. He didn’t know much about this trip in fact neither did Castiel. He had mentioned the end destination being sioux falls but they’d be taking him to see the midwest first.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened his camera roll, this was previously Castiel’s phone but was handed down to him since his father had gotten a new one for christmas.

Many of the photos were in Castiel’s shoes or of fields. As scrolled through the pictures he got to some of his own. Pictures he had taken of things he liked. A jacket at target, an autobiography he read in the store. He liked to remember these small things by taking pictures of them. One was of someone's hair in a magazine. He shut his phone off as Castiel entered the room with a suit cas dragging behind him.

“Did you pack your charger Jack?”

He asked, rolling his bag to a stop by the map table, Jack nodded.

“Is that your bag Castiel?”

Jack asked quizzically leaning over to look at the camouflage rolling bag.

Cas glanced at the ugly thing, still standing he shook his head.

Dean walked up behind him with a black bookbag and dropped it on the table in front of Castiel.

“I’m not your mule”

Castiel said sternly towards Dean.

“Yeah well i have bad knees and have to drive a clutch for the next five hours, so today you are”

Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair, he leant against the map table.

“You pack your essentials Jack?”

Dean turned his head toward Jack beside him.

“Well i don't need much...but yes. I packed sufficiently.”

Dean rolled his eyes “i bet he learned that word from you  _ ‘sufficiently’ _ ”

Castiel remained steely.

“He used it in the correct context. I think you’re just in a mood.”

Castiel responded. Jack pulled his phone out again to look through his photos.

“A mood? I’m not in a mood you’re ina mood-”

Dean stared at Castiel’s unresponsive expression.

“If i was in a ‘mood’ the whole continent would know.”

Castiel used air quotes around his declaration of mood, his eyes darted to Dean’s.

“I’m gonna pull the impala out front.”

Dean said, heading off towards the garage. 

Sam then entered the room.

“Everybody ready?”   
He said with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Nodding, Jack closed his phone, shoved it in his jeans pocket and stood up.

Castiel grabbed Dean's bookbag and suitcase.

“I can help you with Deans stuff Castiel.”

Castiel smiled at jack.

“No that's alright Jack, it was kind of you to offer.”

Samm glanced back at them as he headed towards the staircase.

“Dean making you carry his shit again huh.”

Sam said as they climbed the stairs.

“It's no trouble.”

Castiel said. Jack pushed the handle of his suitcase into itself and grabbed the side strap up the stairs, as did Castiel.

Sam propped the bunker door open with his foot as the other two came through.

Dean got out of the front of the impala and popped the trunk.

They piled their bags in the limited trunk space and took their respective seating in the impala.

Sam got out his ipod and earbuds as soon as Dean turned off onto the highway.

Cas sat quietly with his hands in his lap next to jack.

Dean had soft oldies playing through the radio.

Jack sighed, this was going to be a long five hours.

It was around 1:30 pm by their first rest stop.

Dean was filling up the impala and Sam was on a snack run in the 7/11.

“Castiel?”

Cas looked to jack warmly.

“Will Claire hate me?”

Castiel’s usually impenetrable composure was brought down a bit.

“She can be abrasive… but I don't see why she would hate you Jack.”

Castiel reassured him.

“I just feel like maybe she won’t like me not because of you but you know..”

Castiel nodded, Dean got back in the car.

“Her and I have had some rough patches, I have caused her a great deal of grief but we are family now. Just like Sam and I are or you are to me.

Dean glanced at the two in the backseat via the rear view mirror.

Jack nodded.

“I just hope she sees it that way.”

Jack says. Dean puts the keys in the ignition, the car’s engine roars to life.

He rolls his window down.

“You want your window down kid?”

“Yeah sure.”

Jack breathes in the smell of the gas station, not pleasantly but he takes it in all the same.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the afternoon sky.

Dean sees this in his mirror.

“We haven't even gotten to the sight seeing yet and he’s already being a tourist.”

Dean says to no one in particular.

Jack doesn't bother to explain himself, he takes no offense at Dean’s comment. And according to Castiel he’s in a mood, which Jack empathizes with.

Sam returns to the car with everyone's requested snacks.

“Mountain dew and liquor for the angel.”

Sam turns around in the impala and hands the items to castiel.

“Christ- liquor cas?”

Dean scoffs, Castiel does not dignify him with an answer.

“Your pizza jack, and coke”

Sam hands jack his food.

“Thank you!”

Sam then turns back to face the front.

He hands Dean his sub and opens his own.

The car ride is quiet for another hour, Cas’ requested drinks still sit at his feet unopened.

Jack enjoys watching the different cities pass them by, he finds himself entranced with farms. They are mostly decrepit, falling apart and look abandoned. Yet Jack finds an odd sense of comfort at the sight of a silo still standing even though it’s breaking apart and leaning towards the earth to one day fall. But not today, not while Jack sees it and probably never to see it again. He takes as many pictures of broken down barns as he can manage.

Another hour and a few pee stops later. Jack notices Castiel with his eyes closed head leaning back. He pokes castiel’s shoulder curiously.

His eyes open wearily.

“Hm?”

Jack looks at him not sure if he should be concerned.

“Were you asleep?”

Cas pondered for a moment.

“I- suppose I did doze off.”

He brushes it off, though Jack knows his father is not able to sleep naturally. Castiel seems bothered by this so Jack leaves it at that. He does catch Dean’s gaze in the rear view mirror to which Dean instantly looks away.

Another hour. Castiel has fallen back asleep and so has Sam.

Jack is beginning to get bored- no he is bored he’s incredibly bored.

“What are we going to see first Dean?”

Jack asks over his shoulder.

“Oh uh, I'm not sure Jack I'm just the driver.. But i’ll tell ya our first stop is denver.”

Jack nods.

“Well is there anything you want to see?”

He asks Dean. Dean thinks for a moment he’s seen plenty on his trips with his brother and his dad. He really is just happy showing the kid a real childhood experience even if he is just the driver.

“I don’t know uh maybe the zoo.”

Dean responds.

“I’ve never been to the zoo before, my mother had some memories of her childhood trip to the zoo but they aren’t very clear.”

Dean didn’t really know how to respond.

“When Sam and I went we were kids dad was working a case in poe dunk no where so the only animals they had were like local wildlife.”

Dean smiled at the memory.

“Sammy wanted to let the bears out of their enclosure. The little hellion almost got us thrown out.”

Jack smiled at that.

“I promise i won’t let the animals out”

Jack says jokingly.

Dean scoffed.

“Yeah that's reassuring.” 

Dean says.

Jack leaves Dean to his driving and leans back into his seat. Dean turns the radio on very quietly, he pops a cassette into the player and it slowly begins to play some soft strumming of a guitar. Dean hums along to it.

Jack wishes he could pass the time quicker, something to do with his hands or at least to think about. And as soon as he knew it his eyes were falling shut and the soft guitar sounds lulled him to sleep.

Dean continued down the highway for several hours switching between cassettes and the radio when he’d hit dead spots.

Sam eventually woke up and started a plan for tomorrow’s activities. He smiled and patted Dean's shoulder as he looked in the back seat.

“Yeah two peas ina pod”

Dean said.

“How far are we from the motel?”

Sam asked after a beat.

“Oh about 15 minutes give or take.”

Dean said.

“I was thinking we could grab dinner and bring it back to the motel.”

Dean nodded, staring blankly at the road.

“I could drop yall off first to shower and get unpacked and go grab everyone orders.”

Sam nodded at him.

“Sure dude, i mean you’ve been driving all day. Are you sure you don’t want me to take dinner orders?”

Dean shook his head.

“Nah i’m good Sammy.”

Sam’s phone buzzed.

“Okay i’ll text you our orders when we get there.”

Sam pulled out his phone, Eileen had sent him a picture of her dog

‘She misses you’

Was written underneath the image.

Sam smiled

He responded to the text

‘Tell her i’ll bring her doggy weed cookies from denver’

He sent the message.

Several minutes later she sent him:

‘Your going to get my dog addicted to drugs, terrible boyfriend’

‘Am not’

‘Are you guys there yet?’

‘Almost’

Sam sent her a picture of cas and jack sleeping in the back seat.

‘Cute’

She sent back

‘We r here i’ll text you n the morning love u’

‘Love you too’

He closed his phone as Dean pulled in the parking lot.

“You gonna wake ‘em?”

Dean asked, looking at Sam, who sighed and turned around in his seat as Dean parked.

He tapped them each on the shoulder gently waking them, Jack wiped the drool from his mouth and made a face at sam. He doesn't usually sleep that deeply.

“Deans gonna grab dinner and we are gonna get settled for the night.”

They all got out of the car, Dean opened the trunk and the others grabbed their bag as Sam went to grab the motel key.

Cas set all of Dean's bags by one bed, jack his on the couch and sam’s by the other bed.

“Alright i’m goin’ to grab chow-”

“I’ll go with you”

Castiel added.

“Cas-”

He was too tired to argue and just looked at him, his coat wrinkled and his hair stuck up in the back where he had been laying on it in the car.

“whatever”

Dean said and Sam sent him his and Jack's orders for panda express.

Cas got in the passenger seat and set his hands in his lap.

Dean quietly started the impala and pulled her out of the parking lot.

The ride was short and quiet, the sun was down and the panda express line was surprisingly long.

Dean sighed.

“Are you okay Cas?”

Cas looked to Dean, confused.

“I am. Are you?”

Dean shrugged

“Ima little tired but otherwise freakin fantastic but you fell asleep earlier and you don’t do that.”

Dean said as the line moved up a little.

The bright street lights and those of the drive thru lit up the inside of the impala.

“Well i do now, and i don’t mind it either”

Dean sighed and looked over at Castiel.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Castiel’s usually empty stare lingered on Dean a little longer than Dean would have liked.

“It means; don’t know why i sometimes sleep but i do, it doesn't hinder my ability to fly or receive prayers i don’t feel like i’m becoming human so it just..is”

Castiel explains rather calmly.

The line moves and Dean edges the car up a little.

“Okay.”

Dean says. And looks forward, Castiel doesnt.

“And the liquor?”   
Dean asks

“I like liquor, there's nothing concerning that.”

Dean smiles a bit.

“Yeah okay weirdo.”

Castiel thinks the dank street lamps are a disservice to Dean’s figure, he can only really see half of his face. He thinks he wants to run his hands through Dean's unusual long hair. Dean doesn't normally let it get this long, not that it's past his nape it's just fluffy in the front and falling to the sides a bit. Dean rolls down his window and places his order as the car line moves.

They sit in a still silence as they move up.

Castiel sets his hands on his lap fiddling with the hem of his pants.

Dean gets up the window and pays the cashier.

He hands Cas the food bag.

Dean then pulls back onto the strip of drive throughs.

After he parks, he takes the keys out of the ignition and just sits there.

Cas quietly holds the food bag he thinks about getting out but Dean hasn't yet.

Dean looks up and to the side and scoots next to castiel. He doesnt ever look at Castiel as he leans over and kisses him.

Cas freezes. Warmth spreads across his chest, He doesnt pull away, he just freezes. It's dark,he's got a warm bag of drive-thru in his lap and Dean- unpromptly leans over and gently kisses him. It's not desperate, it's not harsh it's just a kiss.

Castiel doesn't say anything when Dean pulls away and gets out of the car without a word.

He doesn't sit there either he gets out feeling electrified. But Dean doesn't look at him for the rest of the night.

He heads inside back to him. He’s first in the shower as Castiel hands Sam the food bag.

“Thanks.”

Sam says but Castiel doesn't make any acknowledgement of it.

Castiel stands aimlessly for several minutes while Sam and Jack eat dinner.

He eventually takes a seat next to jack. While Sams tells Jack the plan for tomorrow.

Jack overs him some of his rice but he refuses it.

Cas is lost in thought and not at all. There's too much to think about and nothing to go off of. He doesnt turn around when Dean gets out of the shower and dresses. Sam takes the couch for tonight and Jack goes to bed and Castiel is still sitting at the table.

Deans not asleep but he’s in bed.

Castiel, bravely gets up and sits on the end of Dean’s bed, the lights are now off.

And that's where he stays for the rest of the night, eventually his mind strays from Dean’s sudden display of affection.

He thinks of Kelly and hopes to tell her about Jack's first official road trip, show her all the pictures he takes.

He misses Kelly’s kind words, she managed to make him laugh quite a bit on their adventures on the lamb from the devil. He told her about some of his strange encounters on earth, how things had changed so quickly. How he never anticipated becoming a father.

She often assured him that he was no more shocked than she was when she found out about Jack.

He didn’t get to know Kelly as long as he wanted to have known her. When she was gone he missed her sarcastic smile when they’d stop for lunch and talk about politics and he’d make a strange connection between his vast knowledge of pop culture and the current status of the senate.

He didn’t think about current events quite as much now that she was gone. Things had calmed down since Jack was born. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was the simple presence of Jack in the universe. Maybe tomorrow they would all be struck down; he didn’t know. All he knew is that Jack had a family here and so did Cas and tomorrow the plan was to go to the Denver museum of Nature and Science and they’d take him to the mall grab lunch and see what they could see.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
